More Than A One Night Stand
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: She was supposed to be a one night stand but he's learning that the hard way when he discovers he's falling for her and falling hard. AU story!
1. Chapter 1

She was supposed to be a one night stand damn it! But that girl refused to leave his thoughts, dreams, everything! Hell she wasn't even a fucking Slytherin! She was a Gryffindor! A GRYFFINDOR for Merlin's sake! That's all she was supposed to fucking be! He stalked through the school and down to the dungeons where his Positions class was and where she was going to be. It had been a frigging month since the one night stand and she still had this hurt look going on. He walks into the class and sees her with Granger, Weasley, and Potter. Oh how he loathed Potter. Not to mention he was trying to avoid a certain Herbology professor who wanted to hex him into the next life time so he had been skipping Herbology for the last month. He looks up to where Snape was and sees that said professor talking to Snape giving him some things for that day's lesson he assumes then he goes right over to his seat.

Once he sits down he locks eyes with the professor he had been avoiding for the past month successfully until now. He looks right down and he sits back in his seat hoping that he wouldn't say anything to him as he walked passed as walking past his seat was the only way to get out of the classroom.

On his way out the said professor stopped, looked at him and said, "My office after this class is over. I need a word with you."

"Yes Professor." He said.

"Shit." He mutters.

His arse was grass. He knew he had to show up or he would be in trouble.

Groaning when the class was over he stands and heads over to Herbology professor's office.

He walks up and knocks on the door waiting for a response.

"Come in." the professor said.

He opens the door and walks in.

"Mr. Malfoy, take a seat."

* * *

><p>AN: Here's my 2nd Harry Potter story! Hehe yes I ended it with a cliff hanger! You see that little blue button? Click and leave a review it would be much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Draco nods and he goes and takes a seat in front of the professors desk.

"Why haven't you been in class this past month?"

"No reason." He says shrugging.

"Don't lie to me Malfoy."

"To avoid you."

"Because you shagged my sister and left her broken hearted. You just used her to put yet another notch into your belt isn't that right?"

"Exactly and you're the last person I would want to be around. I would much rather be stuck in a small room with Potter than be with you and so what if I did? She was a mighty good shag if I do say so myself."

"You're lucky I graduated last year Malfoy. But for skipping my class for a month I'm giving you detention for a month. Starting today. After classes finishes for the day report to Professor Snape's class and he will put you to work."

"Sure thing Professor Diggory." Draco smirks then says, "Anything else?"

"No, we're done and I better see you in class tomorrow. If not I'm taking this to Professor Dumbledore do I make myself clear?"

"Sure do." He said getting up and leaving.

Walking down the hallway to the Great Hall he sees Granger, Weasley, Potter and Diggory's sister with them.

"Well if it isn't the mudblood, the weasel, Potter and the cry baby Diggory." Snickers Malfoy approaching them.

"Shut up Malfoy. Haven't you caused enough damage as it is?" Harry asks as he steps in front of Christi. He protected his friends and Malfoy had hurt her in the worst way he could and Harry wasn't happy."

Draco ignores Harry and looks at Christi.

"You know Christi you were a great shag. I'd say the best I've had in a long time. We should do it again sometime." He smirks at her.

She snorts and she goes and slaps him hard across the cheek and walks away in tears.

"You got what you deserved. But if it was me I would have done more than slapped you. I would have made sure you could never shag again." Hermione said then followed Christi down the hallway.

"She told you." Ron said laughing.

Following Christi into the girls dorms Hermione goes over to Christi and sits next to her on bed. She was clutching an old worn stuffed bear to her chest that Cedric had given her the day their parents came home from the hospital with her.

"He's a pompous git. Besides you can do so much better than Draco Malfoy."

"I guess, but the thing is I really like him. Like really like him and just being a one night stand for him hurts."

"Cedric will freak if he finds that out."

"Exactly. I mean he's already upset enough that I lost my virginity to Draco Malfoy but losing it with it being only a one night stand."

"Wait Draco was you're first!" Hermione asks.

"Yea. I can't believe I let him take it. I feel like such a fool."

Heading down to Great Hall for dinner Christi and Hermione walk together not talking with a comfortable silence between them. They were just coming from the library from studying. Christi knew that now that Cedric was her Herbology professor he was going to breathe down her neck twice as much now.

As they approach the great Hall Cedric stops Christi.

"Christi, hold up for a minute. I need to talk to you."

"Not now Cedric. I'm not in the mood. I really don't care if you're my professor or not you're still my brother and I will hit you." She says.

"We're going to talk now."

She sighs dramatically and rolls her eyes.

"Save me a seat Hermione."

"Sure thing."

After Hermione leaves Cedric looks at Christi.

"You failed the quiz today."

"Yes of course! I saw the guy I've had a fucking crush on since our first year here snogging some other girl! So my mind was a little pre-occupied instead of focusing on stupid Herbology!" she snaps.

"Don't…."

"Don't take that tone with you. Yea I get it. I'll just re-take the stupid quiz. Now if you excuse me I'm going to have dinner." She said walking away from him and into the Great Hall.

She goes right over to the Gryffindor table and she takes a seat next to Hermione.

"What did Cedric want?"

"Just to tell me I failed that stupid quiz."

"Wow." Ron said.

"Tell me about it."

Just then they heard the roaring laughter of Crabbe and Goyle at something Draco had just said.

"I swear if some rumor goes around about me Cedric isn't going to be Malfoy's only worry. He'll have a lot worse from me. I'll make sure he can never shag again." Christi snorts.

"Now I'd pay to see that!" Ron laughs.

After dinner Hermione, Ron and Harry all stay behind while Christi goes and heads back to the Gryffindor dorms.

Watching her leave Draco gets up and follows her.

Jogging to catch up to her he grabs her elbow and stops her.

"Hey." He said.

"What do you want? You never shag the same girl twice." She said.

"Look, I've haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You're all I think about now in days, ever since that night. You're all I can think about, dream about, everything. I can't get you off my mind." He tells her against his better judgment.

"Yea right Malfoy. What do you want from me?"

"I want a chance."

"Absolu….." she gets cut off by him wrapping an arm around her waist and pulls her to him and crashes his lips down on hers kissing her to shut her up.

She doesn't kiss back after a moment but then she starts kissing back as he gently pins her to the wall.

She wraps her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his hair. Not paying attention that her robes had slid down slightly and that Cedric was walking past.

He looks over and smirks remembering him and his girlfriend doing that while they went to school there. Then he sees the charm bracelet he had given to Christi her past birthday that she wore constantly.

He growls and he goes over and grabs the Slytherin guy that she was snogging and pulls him off making her freak and her eyes go as wide as saucers.

He looks over at the guy and sees its Draco.

"What the bloody hell Christi!"

"Would you believe me if I told you he ambushed me?" she asks.

"No."

"Well he did and I want to give him a chance so I would appreciate it if you let him go Cedric."

"The guy who just used you to put another notch into his belt, took…I'm not even going to say it because I'm so livid and has done nothing but been a pompous git to you these last four years a chance?"

"Yes, Cedric it's my life, and I can do what I want. Now let him go."

Cedric snorts and lets Malfoy go and he walks away.

"So you're giving me a chance?"

"Not in this lifetime Malfoy. I just saved your arse from my extremely pissed off brother who would have hexed you into next the next lifetime. Now I am heading to bed." She said walking away.

If he really wanted a chance she was going to make him work for it. She just wasn't going to throw herself at him like she did when she became of his one night stands.

She heads over to Cedric's office and she smirks quietly sneaking in then walking up behind him silently then says, "Hey big brother. Just letting you know 1} Malfoy did jump me, 2} I am going to give him a second chance _**BUT**_ he's going to have to jump through major hoops to get back into my good book, 3} I only told you what I did to stop you from hitting, hexing, etc. to prevent you from losing your job. I know how much this means to you. But Cedric, you need to calm down and let me go and make my own mistakes and learn from them. I need to make these mistakes you can't protect me from everything. But I will need you for most things but others I won't." she tells him.

"I'm still not happy. It's Draco bloody Malfoy."

"Yes, he may be a pompous git and a bloody bastard but that doesn't mean that it's just a mask. He could be using that as a mask. Think about it, he comes from a long line of Slytherin's and his father is just an all around arse. Besides if you ask me he's just doing what he thinks is expected of him. I don't know. Something about the way he acts and behaves. But Cedric you need to trust me on this. Trust me if I ever need you I can come here and find you or throw a huge fit and have you summoned."

"I've seen and grew up with your hissy fits they're not that big of a deal. I would suggest getting into a fistfight."

"So you're saying I can break Pansy Parkinson's nose? Repeatedly?" she asks hopeful.

She couldn't stand Pansy.

"As your _professor_ I can't condone that but as your brother do whatever you have to." He said putting emphases on professor.

She smirks and giggles.

"Glad to see becoming a professor hasn't made you dull and boring." She laughs.

"Yea, whatever, baby sister, now off to bed." He said.

She rolls her eyes and hugs her brother and kisses his cheek then heads off to bed.

When she gets back to the fifth year dormitories she walks right into her room that she shares with Hermione who is sitting on her bed reading something.

"Take a look at your bed. They were here when I got here after dinner. Where have you been?"

"Talking to Cedric." Christi said looking at her bed.

She sees it covered in pink and white rose petals with what looked to be a jewelry box on her bed.

She rolls her eyes but smiles. He caught on quickly. He was following her ploy at playing hard to get.

"Should I expect to see more elaborate gifts from that slug?" she asks.

"Yes and he's not a slug. If you ask me he's hypothetically wearing a mask and putting off their persona." Christi says going over and opening the jewelry box and seeing a nice pair of Emerald stud earrings. Emerald was her birthstone. She smiles and closes the box then she then puts it in her wardrobe smiling as she got out her pajamas then picking up the rose petals.

"How is Cedric reacting?"

"Over-protective but he understands. He's not liking it either but he's trusting me to figure out what's going on and everything." She said braiding her hair that went down to her mid back.

She finishes getting ready for bed then she climbs into bed and quickly falls asleep.

Walking into the Herbology class with her hair pulled back making the earrings clearly visible and Draco sees and he smirks.

"Whoa! Christi where did you get the earrings!" Ron asks.

"They were a gift. They were on my bed when I returned there last night." She said smiling.

Cedric looks over at her and scowls.

She smiles over at him and discreetly nods over to Draco.

Cedric huffs and Christi smirks over at him.

Once the class settles down and Cedric has his back turned Draco quickly writes a note and nudges Crabbe and he hands the note to him under the table and nods over to Christi and Crabbe shakes his head attempting to hand it back but Draco glares at him and he does it.

It eventually gets passed to Christi just as Cedric turns around and looks at everyone glaring at Christi who tries to hold back her laughter but fails and burst out laughing hysterically and falls off the stool she was sitting on.

"Problem Miss. Diggory?" he asks.

"Not all!" she says through her laughter slowly regaining herself and sitting back on the stool.

"Then please inform us of what is just so funny."

"Just something you said." She lies hoping he bought it.

"I want to see you after class." He said not believe her.

"Yes Professor." She said.

He turned his back and she read the note in Draco's elegant script.

'_Room of Requirement. 11pm.' _Is all the note says.

She smirks and looks up him and shakes her head.

Her frowns and he makes a scribbling sign in front of him.

'_No, I'll be in bed sleeping. Sorry. Oh an I know it was you who sent the earrings and the rose petals on my bed, it was a very sweet gesture and I love the earrings. How did you know my birthstone by the way?'_

She passes it back the way it came and she watches as he opens and reads it then responds to her sending it back.

'_Please? It's not for what you think. It would be a good way to get to know you without any intrusions and you're welcome. They look nice and I have my sources around here.'_

Christi sighs and thinks for a moment and she looks up at him and looks him directly in the eyes and she sees something there and she had a feeling that it had to do with what he wanted to talk about.

'_Alright, I'll be there. Let me ask does this have to do with pompous git, and bloody bastard attitude, persona and mask you portray?' _she writes back and passes it back to him.

He reads it and looks up at her and nods briskly.

He starts writing something as Cedric goes up behind him and takes the note from Draco causing Christi to bang her head against the desk.

"You stay after class as well Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes Professor." He said taking the parchment and taking it back to his desk Draco and Christi look at each other and smirk.

Draco and Christi remain in their seats after class as Cedric looks at them.

"Sneaking out for a rendezvous tonight?" he asks.

"No, it's just to talk and get to know each other better." Draco said.

"You can do that during the day and out in the open."

"Not about what we want to talk about. It's a private matter, and if I will ever withstand having the chance of ever dating her, I want her to know everything and a very good majority of that is private personal matters that I don't want anyone else knowing."

"Well detention. Both of you."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL CEDRIC! I'M NOT A CHILD! I AM FIFTEEN AND CAN MAKE OWN CHOICES! STOP TRYING TO PRY INTO MY LOVE LIFE!" Christi shouts really irritated.

"Six weeks detention starting today." He told Christi.

"Fine, anything else Professor I'm going to be late to Transfiguration's class and I don't want another two weeks detention from Professor McGonagall and whatever else she dishes out."

"Dismissed and I'm deducting 500 points from each house for this."

They head out and Draco looks at Christi.

"Astronomy Tower midnight." He said.

She nods and heads off to her class. Draco had a free period so he just wandered the halls. He would give her the matching necklace that night when she went to meet him that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sneaking into the fifth year boy's dormitories Christi quietly walks along the floor. She was looking on both sides looking for the correct room. After walking past three doors on both sides of her she sees the correct one: Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan. She had found the correct room. She slips in quietly and watches where she was walking as the room was a mess. She rolled her eyes. Boys. She goes over to the bed that she knew was Harry's. She quickly and quietly opens the trunk at the foot of his bed and grabs his invisibility cloak. She grabs it and then she slips out of the room just as quickly as she came.

Rushing out into the hallway Christi puts the cloak on over her then she rushes for the astronomy tower. She was running late as it took forever for some of the girls in their shared room to fall asleep.

She gets outside and stops covering her mouth as the Gryffindor girl's perfect coming and she stops. Looks right where Christi was standing. She was grateful she had the invisibility cloak or she would have been caught and had an even longer detention. Which reminded her she would have to owl her mother tomorrow and complain having her yell at Cedric for giving her such a long detention sentence. She smirked. Being the baby had its privileges.

Growing up she and Cedric had beat the living day lights out of each other. But she loved her brother no matter how much of a pain in the ass he was to her. She also knew that he had her best interest in mind when it came to Draco. Yes he used her but he was trying to make it up and he was showing it.

Once she was sure no one else was around Christi pulls the cloak off and carries it. She had gotten her mother's looks from when she was her age. The long light brown hair, the soft hazel eyes with gold flacks in them. She got her high cheek bones from her father. She had her mother's humor and her father's seriousness. But she had Cedric's sense of humor. She had Cedric's love for Quidditch and though she never played on the team. She and Cedric would play for fun with friends. Christi and Cedric would always compete as seeker. He taught her everything he knew about the sport.

She gets to the tower and climbs the stairs and smiles when she gets to the top she smiles and when she sees Draco leaning against the railing.

"You're late Diggory." He says amused.

"I know and I'm sorry. Three of the other girls I share my room with didn't want to go to sleep. Hermione was out the second her head hit the pillow. The other three wouldn't shut up and sleep. Then I had to go and grab Harry's invisibility cloak. I'm glad I did. Almost ran into the Gryffindor girl's Perfect. So what did you want to talk about."

"You."

"What about me?"

"Ever since that night a month ago I can't get you off my mind. I can barely concentrate. You invade my dreams, my thoughts, everything. I can't get you off my mind. I can't even look at another girl since you. I haven't even been with another girl since you. It was just supposed to be a bloody one night stand but it's turned out to be more! Every time I see you with Potter or Weasley I get jealous. When they get you to laugh and smile I get jealous knowing its them making you laugh and that you can have any guy in the bloody school. But I want you. Badly. And you're right. This pompous git, bloody bastard persona and mask. That's all it is."

"I don't see things my father's way. I don't want to insult people with name-calling; I don't want to act all superior. I don't want ANY of the things my father expects of me. I want to be myself but I can't. Not with my father watching me constantly. My father would surely kill me with the killing curse if I don't do what was is expected of him. I'm expected to fight alongside my father, the Dark Lord, and I'm expected to get the Dark Mark. I just don't want that." He says.

"Draco, you can do whatever you want. You don't have to do what's expected of you. I'm expected to become a great Quidditch player like my brother, become a Prefect like him, have the perfect grades like my brother, my parents expect me to be like my brother. But I'm not any of that. Well minus the perfect grades. I have the good marks or I would never see the light of day. But I'm not doing what's expected of me."

"You're not me." He said.

"I know that but Draco listen to me. If you don't want that Dark Mark or to become a Death Eater than don't."

"It's not that easy."

"It could be."

He just sighs heavily.

"You should know what you're getting into. Come here." He requested softly.

She goes over to him and looks.

He sighs and shows her his wrists and says, "That and I also tried a vial of the Draught of the Living Death potion, Avada Kedavra curse, but every time someone came barging in. I don't want to do what's expected of me but if I don't my father will certainly use the Avada Kedavra curse against me if I don't fight with him and the Dark Lord and receive my Dark Mark." He says softly.

"Draco, listen to me. If you don't want to do that, then don't. You can make your own choices. This is your life. He can't control your life. Don't let him do that you. And why didn't I see your wrists a month ago?"

"I can't. And because you weren't looking for then."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Yes you can."

"I…" he gets cut off by her kissing him.

She pulls back after a moment and looks at him.

"Yes, you can." She said.

He nods and kisses her softly.

"I don't deserve you or anything you give me."

"Yes you do. But right now you have to jump through hoops to earn my trust again and to get me. Now I gotta go before someone realizes I'm not there." She said.

He nods then says, "I have something for you."

"What?" she asks.

"Close your eyes." He said.

She nods and closes her eyes and a few seconds later she feels his hands going around her neck and she stiffens up.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispers softly in her ear.

She nods and relaxes.

She feels him slip something around her neck then clasp it.

"There. It's the matching necklace." He said softly pressing his lips to that one spot behind her ear that made her knees go weak.

He smiles and holds her up.

"I'll see it in the morning. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh and if one of the things you want me to do to win you over is to do something bloody mad I'll do it." He said.

"Good to know. Good night Draco." She said softly.

"Sleep well." He said smiling after her retreating form.

Walking back into her room Christi sighs. All the girls were still asleep. She looks and sees Hermione is gone and she curses. She sneaks over to her bed Hermione comes back from using the washroom and looks at her.

"Where were you!" she whispers harshly then she spots the Emerald necklace around Christi's neck.

"BLOODY HELL! YOU SNUCK OUT TO SEE DRACO! AFTER CEDRIC TOLD YOU NOT TO!"

"Yes, I did. Cedric isn't my father, he's my brother and he can't tell me who I can and can't see. Besides I'm making Draco jump through hoops to win my trust back and to win me back. I mean he had a chance and he lost not he's gotta win me back. Besides we talked tonight. He told me so much stuff I didn't know and I was right. His actions and attitude are all a mask and persona he's putting off because he's just doing what's expected of him. It's not what he wants."

"How do you know he's not lying?"

"The look in his eyes and just by the way he was talking about what we were talking about. He sound like a terrified little kid. The look in his eyes it…it…it…I don't know how to describe it but he wasn't lying. I trust him. Please Hermione, you need to trust me on this too."

She hesitates for a moment then nods.

"I trust you. Now let's get some sleep, oh and that necklace and earrings look expensive."

"They are. He said they're a matching pair."

"That's sweet." Hermione says.

"I know." She said as they both feel asleep.

The next morning at breakfast Cedric comes in and Christi scrambles to get her uniform and her robs to cover neck as she was wearing the necklace.

"Good morning Miss, Diggory and Granger, Mr. Potter and Weasley."

"Morning Professor." They all said.

Cedric nods and walks off as Draco walks in and smiles at Christi and smile back as he walks past their table to get the Slytherin table.

"Good morning Christi. You look nice today." He says.

She smiles and goes pink in her cheeks and says, "Thank you."

Ron snorts and says, "What more do you want from her Malfoy? You've already hurt her enough."

"Ron! Stop! He was just being nice."

"Nice! Nice! Draco Malfoy is not nice!" he growls getting up and getting in his face.

"A person can change, Weasel!" Draco said getting right back in Ron's face which was a mistake and Ron punches him so hard it sends him to the floor and Ron gets on him and keeps beating on him.

"RON STOP!" Christi cries out going over and trying to get Ron stop but it was to no avail.

"RON STOP!" Harry yells.

Ron stops and he steps back and looks at the bimley good job he did and smirks.

Christi goes over and helps him sit up.

"Are you okay?" she asks worried.

He had a busted lip, black eye and probably a broken nose. She couldn't tell.

"Not really."

"Come on, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey." She said as they stood up and she lead him out glaring at Ron as they passed as McGonagall comes over.

"Mr. Weasley, that was highly uncalled for. Detention and fifty points are deducted from Gryffindor."

Ron sighs and nods then goes to Madam Pomfrey to get his hand checked out.

Walking into the hospital wing Christi guides Draco over to a bed as Madam Pomfrey comes over.

"What did Mr. Malfoy do now?"

"Nothing this time. He just complimented me and Ron got upset over it and he started hitting him." Christi said as she started checking her over.

"Well Mr. Malfoy you have a broken nose, a black eye, and split lip. The black eye will clear up in a few days; the broken nose will heal in a few weeks to a month. The split lip I can fix now."

"Okay. Can I get something for the pain?"

"Of course." She said as Ron comes in nursing his right hand.

"Mr. Weasley take a seat. I'll be with you in just a little bit." She said as went back to go and get a painkiller potion.

"You know, another thing you can do to win my trust back is be nice to Hermione, Harry and unfortunately Ron."

"Like I said I would do anything and if that's what it takes sure."

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

He smiles as Madam Pomfrey comes back. She gives him the painkiller potion then she does what she can for his lip.

"Alright. If you have any more pain come back here and I'll give you another painkiller."

"Yes, ma'am." He said as he got up and they headed to Herbology.

"Can you also be nicer to Cedric? I mean if he sees that you're actually giving an effort he'll like you more and calm down on being an over protective older brother to just a protective older brother and leave me alone about dating you."

"Anything to show you that I'm serious about wanting a chance." He says.

Walking in Cedric looks at them and just gives them a nod and they go and take their seats.

Cedric goes on with the lesson on Mandrake's.

The class ends and Draco goes over to him.

"Professor is there anything I can help you with? I have a free class right now." He said.

Cedric eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you want Mr. Malfoy?"

"I've recently learned that I shouldn't do what other people want me to do. What people expect me to do. I have to do my own thing and chose what's right for me and not what other people chose what they think is right for me. So for that reason I'm being more helpful with my professors."

Cedric looked stunned.

"Who told you that?"

"Your sister. She's really smart. She's good at reading people. She saw right through the mask and persona I was putting up. She managed to break down the walls I've built up these last fifteen years. I know what I did a month ago was wrong and I'm trying to make things right. I know I'm going to have to work my arse off to get her trust back and for her to give me a chance but it's worth it."

"I'm going to tell you this once. She comes to me crying again like she did last month and I will hex you into next year. I don't want my sister hurt. She's my baby sister and I will do anything to protect her and keep her safe and happy."

"Understood. So is there anything I can do to help you."

"Sure, can you help set up for the third years coming in?"

"I remember this well. Lo…Neville fainted." Draco said smirking as he helped set up the pots.

"I remember hearing about that. Let's hope that these guys actually put their ear muffs on securely!" Cedric chuckles.

Draco smirks and starts setting out the bags of soil for the transfer.

"You best be off to Potions." Cedric said noticing the time.

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, and thank you for the help."

"You're welcome." He said as he headed out.

For the first time in a very long time he was truly happy with his life. He gets to potions and he sees Christi sitting where there's usually an empty seat next to him.

He goes and over and sits down.

"What brings you over here?"

She just shakes her head not looking at him. Ron had said a lot of mean stuff to her and she had gotten up and moved. She didn't want to hear it from him and plus she didn't want Draco going and beating up Ron.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Draco please." She says softly attempting to hide the tears in her voice.

Draco frowns when he hears the tears in her voice.

"What happened? What has you so upset?"

"It's nothing." She says.

"And I'm a black cat." He says sarcastically.

She sighs and says, "Promise me you won't go and kill, hex or curse the person if I tell you."

"I can't promise anything."

She sighs and says, "Ron. I'm not friend's with him anymore. He's too much of an pompous arse."

"What did Weasley say to you!" he growls.

She squeezes her eyes shut shaking her head.

"He called her a kappa-slappa and desperate." Harry said coming over with some tissues for her.

Draco sees red and he gets up and goes over to Ron and hits him square in the jaw.

"Stay away from her and if you _ever_ call her that again I will make sure Cedric hears about it and I will let him deal with you." Draco growls at Ron then walks away shaking his hand.

Christi giggled through her tears as Draco walked back over as Snape came in.

"Turn to page 364." He droned.

Walking in on the middle of the lesson Cedric walks in.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape, but I need a word with Mr. Weasley." Cedric said.

"Go." Snape said.

Ron got up and grabbed his stuff and walked out with Cedric.

"What's up Ced?" Ron asks.

"It's Professor Diggory and if I ever find out you called my sister a kappa-slappa ever again you will wish you never born."

"You're letting…"

"Yes, I'm letting her go and do what she wants. She needs to learn from her mistakes and heartbreaks. But I can see a change in him. He and Christi talked about something and she made him realize something and he's changing. But I want you to stay away from my sister."

"You're a lunatic." Ron said then walks away.

Cedric sighs.

He wanted to know what happened to Ron. Something in him changed and he didn't like it.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now the end of the year now and Christi and Draco were officially a couple. Christi, Harry, and Hermione were all shunning Ron for what he had said to Christi. Cedric was happy for his sister that she was happy and had found someone who treated her with respect and protected her just as much as he did.

It was the last day of school and all the kids were relentless and not paying attention to anything in their classes. Cedric couldn't help but laugh at all the fifth years goofing off in his class well except Christi and Draco.

Draco's father had been arrested, tried and imprisoned in Azkaban for life. Draco had been miserable since.

The class ends and everyone walks out.

"Hey Christ, Draco wait up." He said.

They both stop and look at him.

"What's up?"

"Why don't you come and spend the summer with us Draco? It would be good for you." Cedric said.

"I don't want to intrude." He said.

"You won't be. Christi and I have our own place together. Mum…"

"Mum hasn't been the same since last year's events with the tournament and the near…and dad. Dad is always busy at the Ministry. Well even more now. So I would always be held up in my room as mum would freak if I left the house. So Cedric and I have our own place in London. Quite cute and quaint I must say." Christi smiles.

After a moment of thinking about it Draco nods.

"Sure, that sounds good." He said.

"Cool. I'll see you two at dinner tonight." Cedric said and went to go and pack up some essentials from his office.

Once he was out of sight Draco pulls Christi into his chest gently and holds her close to him. At the moment she was the only stable thing in his life.

"It's going to be okay Draco." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I just don't understand." He says softly.

She just holds him and lets him let it all out.

"Come on. Let's go up to the astronomy tower." She said taking his hand and lacing their fingers together and heading out.

They get to the tower and climb to the top.

Draco smiles and looks down at her as he's 5'8" ½ tall and she's only 5'2".

"This is where I poured everything out to you."

"And it's where I feel more in love with you. You were willing to spill everything about yourself to me without the worry of me using it against you. Let's make this the spot we go if we've had a rough day or just need time to think or be alone or have some time together." She smiles.

"Sounds good."

They spend the rest of the day up there until they needed to get to the end of the year feat to find out who won the house cup and everything else.

Arriving in the Great Hall Christi and Draco and sit at their perspective tables. Christi goes and sits with Hermione and Harry who had come to accept her and Draco dating.

"Where were you all day?" Hermione asks.

"Nowhere."

"Come on tell!" Harry said.

"Alright, the astronomy tower. That's our little get away and before you ask no shagging goes on. It's where we're gonna go these next two years where we're going to go if we've had a rough day or just need time to think or be alone or have some time together."

"Aw that's so romantic!" Hermione says.

Christi just goes bright red in the face and Draco sees and smirks.

"Well everyone! We've had a good year this year! Let's hope next year will be as good as next years! So now the winner of the house cup is….GRYFFINDOR!" Dumbledore says making all of Gryffindor jump up and cheer excitedly.

After the feast everyone heads to their dorms for their last night there before heading home for the summer.

Christi and Draco meet up at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Congratulations on winning."

"Thanks. This summer is going to be fun and if there is to be a little shagging we'll have to be quiet so that we don't let on to what we're doing." She giggles.

"I'll just have to put a silencing charm on you then because you scream."

She laughs and kisses him then she heads over to the Gryffindor tower.

On his way down to the dungeons a hand shoots out and claps tightly over Draco's mouth and he gets dragged out into a dark corridor.

"Hello Draco." A highly familiar voice that send a chill down his spine said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aunt Bellatrix." He growls.

"Oh my dear nephew, why the growling?"

"What do you want?"

"Just letting you know that you'll be getting your Mark soon. That girl you were with. She's cute. Who is she?"

"Stay away from her!" He hisses deadly brandishing his wand.

"Ohh so protective of her. You love her boy?"

"Yea, I do. So stay away from her. You come near her and I will kill you. Family or not. Stay away from her. And I'm not getting that bloody mark. I'm making my own choices now. I'm making my life the way I want it and that is not what I want." He growls going to leave but get grabbed and pinned to the wall roughly and having a wand being pushed into his throat.

"Oh you'll get it one way or another boy willingly or by force." Bellatrix said getting in his face.

"Now, Saturday you will floo over to the Malfoy Manner at precisely noon and if you don't show we'll come and get you and that girlfriend of yours." Bella said.

"Shove off." He growls shoving her off and walking off.

He wasn't going to put Christi in danger like that. He refused to. He gets to the fifth year dorm and he goes right into his room and lies down on his bed, pulls the curtains closed then goes right to sleep not even bothering to change.

₤Saturday₤

Saturday came way too quick for him. He looks at the clock on the wall and sees that it's twelve fifteen. He looks down and smiles. Christi was sound asleep in his lap. All of the sudden he jumps as he hears the floo go and he sees Bella and two of her goons with her.

"You're late boy."

"I told you to shove off!" he growls reaching for his wand quickly and accidently waking Christi in the process.

"D?" she mutters.

"Go back to sleep." He said.

"Oh I think not. Wakey wakey dearie." Bella taunts.

"I said leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Zeke, grab the girl. Bill the boy." Bella said.

Zeke goes over ad grabs Christi and throws her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BAFFON! PUT ME DOWN!" she growls.

Cedric was visiting in girlfriend so he wasn't home so they didn't need to be worried about Cedric.

"Incarcerous!" Bella says casting the binding spell at Draco.

Draco growls as he feels his wand fall out of his hand and hit the floor.

"Immobulus." Zeke says freezing Christi as she kept hitting and kicking him attempting to make him drop her.

"Stop this! Leave her out of it!" Draco yells struggling against the bindings.

"You had your chance to leave her out of this but you blew it. Bill." She said.

Bill goes up behind Draco and shoves his wand into Draco's back between his shoulders.

"Move boy." He said.

"Shove off!"

"Zeke sit the girl down."

Zeke nods and sits Christi down. Bella goes over and presses her wand to Christi's temple.

"Now either you walk or your girlfriend here dies."

Draco sighs defeated. They had found his weakness and it was Christi. He wouldn't let any harm come to her if he could help it.

"Fine. Just please don't hurt her. She has nothing to do with this."

Zeke picks Christi up again and waits for his orders from Bellatrix.

Bill and Zeke both follow Bella into the floo.

"Malfoy Manor!" she yells throwing down the floo powder as Cedric opens the door and she throws it down.

Cedric throws the open just in time to see them disappear.

"No!" Cedric yells trying to get over there but fails.

Arriving at Malfoy Manor Draco looks up and sees his mother there, Snape, and the Dark Lord.

"It's about time and you brought a guest." the Dark Lord said.

"She is just a little…bargaining…tool. He's very protective of the girl. It's quiet cute. We can also use her for information on that Potter boy."

"very well." The Dark Lord said then adds, "Set her on the couch and reverse the Immobulus charm on her. The girl has probably grown stiff."

Zeke nods.

"Finite." He said.

Once she was mobile Christi took a swing at Zeke and hit him in the face breaking his nose.

Draco bursts out laughing. She was just like Cedric. When someone pushed his 'buttons' the wrong way he would get into fights and so does Christi.

"A fighter. She'd be good for my army."

"Shove off! I will _**NEVER **_betray Harry's trust and I will _**NEVER**_ join you, you pompous git, bloody bastard! Shove off!" Christi growls.

Bella goes over and slaps Christi roughly.

"You will not speak to the Dark Lord, like that." Bella says.

"Shove off."

"Christi, just stay quiet. Please and do what they want or they will kill you. I've seen it happen before and it's something you will never forget no matter how hard you try. I can't see that happen to you. Please just stay quiet." Draco pleads.

She nods rubbing the side of her face where Bella had struck her.

"Put the boy next to her." Voldemort said.

Bill nods and goes over to the couch and shoves Draco into it.

"You okay?" he asks as everyone but he and Christi go into another room.

"Yea what about you?"

"I'm fine."

"You rubbed your arms raw from struggling. For Merlin's sake we can't go anywhere. They have us trapped."

"I know. I'm sorry for pulling you into all of this."

"I knew what I was getting into since that night in the astronomy tower. I'm not sorry. Draco these last months have been my happiest in a while." She said kissing him softly quickly.

He smiles and kisses her forehead.

"I'll get us out of here somehow and if not the Auror's will. Cedric walked in just as we were flooing out. He'll inform them and they'll come and get us."

She nods and sighs.

They sit there talking quietly for about an hour when the group comes back in and they release Draco from his bounds.

"Let's go. We're moving." Cissy said.

Draco and Christi get up and Draco keeps her close to him protecting her.

"Get in the floo. We're flooing out of here." Bella said.

They nod silently and go over.

Bella and her two goons follow the two teens into the floo.

"Borgin and Burkes." Bella said throwing down a handful of floo powder.

Getting to Borgin and Burkes Christi and Draco get pushed out then onto a dingy looking sofa.

"Sit." Bella said.

They silently listened to her as the other arrive.

"We'll start with the girl first." Voldemort said.

Bella smiles deviously.

"Oh goodie! I'll take her!" Bella said.

"Tell us where Harry Potter is." Voldemort said.

"Crucio!" Bella implicates on Christi.

Immediately she starts screaming in pain and hits the floor withering in pain.

"Stop! Stop this!" Draco yells.

Voldemort stops and Christi lies there gasping for breath and crying.

"Tell me where Harry Potter is!" Voldemort demands Christi.

"Shove off!" she says.

"Crucio!" Bella implicates.

Christi cries out again in pain. Draco jumps up but is held back by Zeke.

"Stop! Leave her alone! She won't tell you a thing! Leave her alone!" Draco yells.

"Shut up Draco!" Cissy yells at her son.

Draco fights against Zeke but all his attempts are falter.

Bella stops the curse.

By now Christi is in tears but she refuses to turn out like Peter Pettigrew and betray Harry's trust like he betrayed James and Lily Potters. She wouldn't betray Harry.

"That's enough. Get the boy prepped for his Mark."

"NO!" Draco yells fighting against Zeke and Bill.

Bella holds a weak Christi but she still has some fight left in her.

Zeke and Bill drag Draco over to a small table with two chairs set up one each side of the table.

They force Draco into a chair and forces his left sleeve up to his elbow and Voldemort comes over and points his wand at Draco's forearm.

He mutters something and Draco cries out.

"STOP! STOP! STOP IT! HE DOESN'T WANT THIS! STOP IT!" Christi screeches fighting against Bellatrix.

Then she remembered she hid her wand in her boot. She brings her left foot up making it look like she going to kick and she pulls her wand out and yells, "Expelliarmus!"

She disarms Voldemort of his wand then she looks and thinks for a quick second then says, "Incarcerous!"

She manages to bind Voldemort then she repeats the charm three more times.

"RUN!" she yells.

They both make a run for it and once outside they bolt down the Diagon Alley then they run right into a group of Auror's.

"Christina Diggory and Draco Malfoy?" one asks.

"Yes! Oh thank Merlin!" she says.

Draco was rubbing his forearm in pain.

"Is that?"

"He didn't want it! It was being forced on him! I managed to use the Incarcerous spell on them but I don't know if they're still there." Christi said breathing heavily and in tears.

"Alright. Get them to safety. Now!" the head Auror who Christi had been speaking to said.

"Right away." Another said.

They lead them off only to be taken the opposite way of the Auror's office.

"Where are we going?" Draco asks wrapping an arm around her protectively.

"To another location where the Dark Lord can finish his work and give you your first task and then kill the girl for getting in the way." One of the disgusted Death eaters said.

"Just leave us alone! Please!" Christi begs them in tears nearly stumbling but Draco tightens his grip on her. She was really weak from the Crucio curse.

"I got you. Do you need me to carry you?" he asks.

"No, I'm fine." She says.

He nods and keeps a gentle but firm grip on her.

They get a fairly large neighborhood and everything there looks the same.

They get shoved into the front door and they look up and see Snape, Bill, Zeke, Cissy, Bella and Voldemort there.

"Search the girl for a wand." Voldemort said.

Cissy checks her and takes her wand from her left boot.

"Sneaky girl." Cissy said.

Christi just glares. That time she was keeping her mouth shut.

Zeke, Bill and Snape all hold Draco down and still while Bellatrix and Cissy hold Christi still as Voldemort finishes Draco's mark.

Christi could see something in Snape's eyes. Like he didn't want to do what he was doing.

Moments later which seemed like hours or days even with Draco's cries of pain Voldemort finishes Draco's Mark.

"Now listen to me Draco. You will kill Dumbledore in the astronomy tower and if you don't I will kill her. Do you understand?" Voldemort said.

"Never." Draco growls rubbing his arm.

"Very well then. Bellatrix."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Kill her." Voldemort said.

"NO! FINE! I'LL DO IT!" Draco yells.

It was a complete lie but he said just to save Christi.

They release them and Apperate back to Cedric and Christi's flat.

Cedric and three Auror's look up as they tumble to the floor.

"Christi!" Cedric says rushing over.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm fine." She said.

"Where did they take you?" an Auror asks.

"Malfoy Manor, Borgin and Burkes, then Snape's." Draco said holding his left forearm as it was burning.

"I'll get you ice." Christi said going into the kitchen and over to the freezer to get ice.

After Christi gets the ice she wraps it in two towels then hands it to Draco who puts it right over the spot where his Mark is.

They tell them what happened and then they leave and go searching for all of them.

"Draco what happened to your arm." Cedric asks once they're alone.

"The blasted mark was forced on me. I had to sit there and take it or my no good aunt would have murdered Christi."

"I'm summing Dumbledore." He said.

"What! Why!" Christi asks.

"He'll know what to do. Look I know you're scared right now but things are going to be fine. I promise. We'll keep both of you safe from them." Cedric said.

Christi nods and goes to head upstairs to lie down when she faints halfway up the stairs. She was still weak from the curse.

Draco drops the ice and runs over to Christi and he picks her up.

"What happened to you guys and tell me everything."

"While we were at Borgin and Burkes, my aunt did the Crucio curse on her multiple times every time she refused to tell You-Know-Who anything about Harry. She was stumbling most of the way to Snape's."

"Alright, get her upstairs and in bed. I'll brew something up for her."

Draco nods and carries her upstairs.

He hated the life that he came from. It was ruining everything between him and Christi.


	6. Chapter 6

School had come way too fast for Christi and Draco. Not to mention she hadn't heard from Hermione or Harry since the day that she and Draco had been dragged around and he got his Mark unwillingly and that upset her. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were all present when Cedric asked Dumbledore to come. They had all come to an agreement that Christi and Draco would share a dorm as it was safest for them. There would be a floo system set up where they could floo into Dumbledore, Snape or McGonagall's office's in case they need them and so that if trouble brewed they could get out of their dorm quickly.

At the moment they were sitting in their dorm getting ready for classes. It was a particularly hot day and they were getting ready to head to Hagrid's class of Care of Magical creatures. Hagrid let the students shed their robes and roll up their sleeves as it was hot out.

They were sitting on their bed and Christi was using her foundation make-up to cover-up the Mark on his forearm.

"Damn that stuff really works and you wear this every day?"

"Yup. And you'll never see me without it either." she says giggling.

"I'm amazed at how well this stuff works. So what do girls hide under all this goop?" he asks watching as the Mark disappears.

Harry had involuntary gotten a rumor around school going that he was now a Death Eater and had the Mark so that was the reason why he and Christi had their own dorm room and everyone was avoiding them at all costs. Well expect the Slytherin kids. They embraced it and welcomed Christi greatly since she was with Draco.

"I hate that everyone thinks I'm a Death Eater."

"Ignore them. You, me, Cedric, McGonagall and unfortunately Snape. I don't know about Snape. He's….I don't know. Something is telling me to trust him but to watch what I say around him. Like we can trust him but be cautious of what we say."

"Don't worry, I have the same feeling. We best be off to class." He said once she was done.

"Yea. Just be careful. Don't rub up against anything or the foundation will rub off." She said.

"Okay." He said as they walk out of the room and into the small living area then out through the portrait portal.

Walking hand in hand through the school everyone gave them glares.

"Let's go and grab something to eat first. We have time." Christi said.

"Yea I'm starved." Draco said.

Getting to the Great Hall they head over to only available space and that was by Hermione, Ron and Harry.

They sit down and Hermione looks at them and notices Draco's forearm where Christi covered up his mark.

"Why is there foundation on your arm?" Hermione asks Draco.

"No reason."

"So just felt like putting make-up on your arm?" Hermione said.

"Exactly." He said.

"Sounds…" Ron starts but gets cut off.

"For goodness sake Ronald no one cares what it sounds like!" Christi said downing the rest of her orange juice as Draco finishes off the rest of his bagel.

Once he finishes Christi and Draco head off to their class.

Arriving there they see they're the first one's there.

"Ah! Christi! Mr. Malfoy! Just the two people I need to speak too! Professor Dumbledore has told me the situation you're in. Well let me tell you you're secrets safe with me and if any trouble brews I'll put it all to rest."

"Thank you Hagrid." Christi said.

"Yer welcome. I always knew you were good there Draco you just hid behind all that nastiness!"

Draco just smirks and they go over and take a seat on a nearby log.

"Bloody hell! Some of the foundation's rubbed off. Luckily I brought it with me. Give me your arm." She said grabbing the bottle from her bag.

Draco holds out his arm as Harry, Ron and Hermione walk up and Christi is covering up the Mark again.

"BLOODY HELL I KNEW IT! YOU ARE A DEATH EATER!" Harry said.

Before Draco or Christi had the chance to react Hagrid steps in.

"Now, now Harry you don't know what yer sayin'. Draco got a nasty scar over the summer holiday and Christi is helping him cover it up. Now stop this nonsense."

"But they have their own dorm together! That screams something's wrong! He has to be a Death Eater!"

Christi snorts and pulls her wand and points it at harry.

"Melofors!" Christ said and turned his head into a pumpkin.

She was annoyed with Harry and she wasn't sure on however else to shut him up that was the best way.

Draco had to bite the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from laughing.

"Christi!" Hagrid said.

"Sorry! He just wouldn't shut up! And I lost it! I'm sorry!" she said.

"Well how do you get it off?" Ron asks.

"You either break the pumpkin or let it fall apart. His head is just encased in it. He's fine." Christi said.

Hermione finds a stick and breaks the pumpkin open.

"What the bloody hell was that for!"

"You wouldn't shut up! You have no bloody idea on what you're talking about! So drop it! Just stop talking about it! Let the subject die right here right now!" she said as she goes to finish up covering up the mark as the others were coming.

"There done. Please be more careful. I really don't want to get any detentions so early into the year."

He nods and takes her hand in his and laces their fingers together.

Everyone takes their seats and Hagrid begins his lesson.

"You have practice today right?" Christi whispers to Draco.

"Yea, you coming?"

"Yep. It will be a good distraction. I highly doubt I'll go for the Gryffindor team as Harry is the captain and after everything recently and just today that I'll even make the team." She said lying her head on his shoulder. She hadn't been getting much sleep since the day the Mark was forced on him.

"Tired?" he asks her quietly.

She nods.

"Why won't you let Cedric make you that herbal tea that will help you sleep?"

"Because I need to let the nightmares die off themselves. Trust me. I went through the same thing when Cedric was nearly killed in the tournament Fourth year. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Alright. I don't like it but okay." He said squeezing her hand.

She smiles and squeezes back.

She wished everyone took the time and chance to get to know Draco like she did because if they did they would discover the real true him she saw every day.

"Alright class dismissed." Hagrid said catching them by surprise.

"Whoa. Class has come and gone!" Christi giggles.

"Tell me about it. You have free class now right?" Draco asks.

"I sure do. Come on. Let's go to the astronomy tower. My next class is there after free class." Christi said.

Draco nods and they head over there.

Leaning against the railing with his arms wrapped around Christi Draco sighs. He had to figure out on how to get out of killing Dumbledore without Bellatrix or Voldemort killing her.

"We'll figure something out." She said.

"I know. I'm just worried about losing you. I was never serious about any of the girls I dated until you. You're my first priority over everything now. I can't lose you. Just knowing that I have you keeps me sane." He said.

She smiles and turns and kisses him softly.

He deepens the kiss and moves them so that they're up against one of the brick walls and he pushes her up against it. He reaches down and grips her right knee in his hand and he lifts it up to his hip and he pushes his hips into hers as she wraps her arms around his neck and laces her fingers in his platinum blonde mane.

She hooks her leg around his hip and he moves his hand up her skirt until they hear, "Ahem."

They quickly break apart and they look and see Professor Aurora Sinistra standing there looking cross.

"Professor we were just…uhh…just…uhhh…" Christi trails off.

"Getting ready to shag." She says.

"No ma'am. The snogging just got a little out of hand." Draco said keeping his left arm hidden as the foundation had rubbed off when he had his arms around Christi.

She eyes them then nods.

"I was just coming up here to leave a note saying that class in cancelled for today but instead I find you two up here getting ready to shag."

Christi just nods and bites her lower lip clearly embarrassed.

"I will be informing your brother of this Miss. Diggory."

"Yes ma'am." She said.

"Good now get out of here you two and Mr. Malfoy aren't you supposed to be in you Defense Against the Dark Arts class." She asks.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then get off to class. Now. You Miss. Diggory go and do something useful with your time."

They nod and they go and grab their robes from the top of their bags and then their bags and leave.

"Good grief that was close." Christi said.

"I know." He said shifting a bit as they walked.

"What's the matter? Your voice sounds stained."

"Nothing." He said.

"Something."

"Well uhh…." He said looking down.

Christi looks where he's looking then she starts laughing seeing why.

"Trousers a bit tight there?" she asks giggling.

"Just a bit." He said smirking as they came up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

"You better head inside before Snape has a cow."

Draco laughs and kisses her then heads inside.

Christi heads over to the library.

On her way over she walks into Cedric.

"Hey big brother how are you!" she asks hoping that Professor Sinistra hadn't gotten to him yet.

"I was just looking for you. Come to my office. I need a word with you."

"Sure." She said.

They head over to his office and he lets her in first then he goes in right behind her and shits the door.

"So Professor Sinistra came up and talked to me."

"How nice! What did you two talk about?"

"You and Draco. She told me she caught you two about to shag up in the astronomy tower."

"It was just snogging! It got out of hand slightly! Nothing was going to happen!"

"Christina Margret Diggory!"

"CEDRIC LANE DIGGORY NOTHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! TRUST ME! I AM SIXTEEN YOU NEED TO TRUST ME!" she says.

"You're being highly immature!"

"And you're being a pompous arse!"

"And you're being a brat!"

"For Merlin's sake! Cedric what is your problem! Are you upset that I'm shagging? I don't see it as big deal! You were shagging in your fourth year! What is your problem!" she asks calming down.

"I'm trying to accept you with Draco but I can't. I'm happy that you're happy but I don't like that you're with Draco. He's no good."

"Cedric, please, he's changed. He really has. He's had it rough since he as little. Please understand that. Cedric I haven't been this happy with anyone else. He really makes me happy."

"Anyone else?"

"Yes, two other guys. One in third year and one in fourth year. I wasn't as happy with them as I am with Draco. Look, we'll finish this later. I have to get to class." She said.

On her way to Transfigurations Christi looks at Draco as she walks in and he had his sleeves rolled down.

She goes over and sits next to him.

"How's the arm?"

"Rubbed off again."

"Okay. I'll fix it again after class since we have lunch then."

"Alright. I can't wait until this rumor hopefully blows over."

"Tell me about it." She said.

They listen to McGonagall talk about that days lesson.

She finally dismisses the class and they head off to lunch.

After eating they head to their dorm room to have some privacy.

Coming up to their portrait portal the person in the portrait says, "Password?"

"Bertie's Botts Every Flavor Jellybean." Draco says.

"Enter." The voice droned.

They walk in unknowingly letting someone else in with them as the person was using an invisibility cloak.

They go and sit on the couch in the small sitting area and Draco rolls up his sleeves reveling his Mark and Christi grabs the foundation from her bag.

"BLOODY HELL! YOU DO HAVE THE MARK! I KNEW IT! YOU WERE COVERING IT UP TODAY IN CLASS!" Harry said throwing the cloak off.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE POTTER!" Draco growls.

"I followed you in here! I have to tell Dumbledore!" he said.

"He knows! Look our first weekend of summer vacation my aunt, two of her goons, my mom, Snape and You-Know-Who snatched Christi and I from her and Cedric's flat. They used Christi as my weakness to force me to get the Mark. They used the Crucio curse on her to make her talk and tell them about you but she kept her mouth shut. Then they threatened to use the killing curse on her if I didn't get the Mark. They held me down and held her down and put a wand to her head. You-Know-Who started it at Borgin and Burkes but Christi managed to use the Incarcerous spell on them all and we ran. We thought we found Auror's but we were wrong. They were Death Eater's disguised. They took us to Snape's then they searched her and took her wand. They did the same as they did at Borgin and Burkes to us. After He finished he gave me this mission I don't want to do but if I don't they'll kill both of us. We Apperated back to her and Cedric's and told him everything along with the real Auror's there. After they left we told Cedric the rest of what happened. He summoned Dumbledore and Dumbledore summoned McGonagall, and Snape. They all agreed this would be safest for us." Draco growls getting up and going into the room.

"There you go Harry you have the full story now. You have the facts! We had just put it all behind us and you just brought it to light again! He's trying to forget that day ever happened but he can't as everyday he has to look at the blasted bloody Mark! As for me I have nightmares every night of them casting the Crucio curse on me repeatedly. I did it to protect you. Now if you excuse me I need to go and calm him down before he does something absurd!"

Harry doesn't say anything but he just walks out.

Christi shakes her head and she goes and checks on Draco. When she gets up there she finds him sitting on the bed his hands shaking and a blade in his hand with tears pouring down his face.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy drop that knife!" she says.

Draco looks up and sees Christi standing there on the verge of tears.

He puts it down and is over to her in two strides.

"Please don't. Please. I gave him an ear lashing. Please Draco don't do this."

"I won't. I won't." he says into her hair.

"Thank you." She said.

He nods and just holds her close to him.

The floo flames up and they look and see Dumbledore standing there.

"Are you two okay?" he asks.

"We will be Professor." Draco said.

"I heard Mr. Potter telling Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley about the events that transpired over the summer holiday."

"By now Professor we just want all of this to be over with and for us to have normal lives without worrying about anyone coming after us. But we need a password change as he followed us in here which means he heard it." Christi said.

"We'll get right on the password change and don't worry, it will be over soon. Just stay strong young witch and wizard. There's a bright future ahead for the two of you."

They both smile and nod.

"Just stay strong the Christmas break will be here before you know it." Dumbledore said.

"We will."

"Take the rest of the day to yourselves. If you need anything you know where to find me." He said.

"Thank you." They said in unison.

"You're welcome." He said before flooing out.

Draco and Christi cleared everything off the bed that didn't belong then they laid down and Christi immediately curled into Draco's side and fell asleep.

He smiled and leaned his head against hers and he allows sleep to overcome him as well.


	7. Chapter 7

With the holiday's fast approaching Christi and Draco had been able to avoid more controversies and problems. Christi and Draco had decided to remain at the school like a few other students. Christi and Cedric hadn't been speaking since the whole incident where they had gotten caught in the astronomy tower. Draco hoped for their sake that they made up soon. He knew that they shouldn't be fighting over the holidays.

He had free period at the moment so he was going to talk to Cedric.

He approaches the greenhouses and he walks in and waits for Cedric to finish going over the lesson then assign the work. Once he was done Draco approached him.

"Could I talk to you for a moment privately Professor?" he asks.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy."

They go and head out into the corridor and Cedric looks at him.

"What's going on?"

"Look I know you and your sister are fighting right now and though I have no idea about what and I probably don't have the right to intrude on this but it's making her miserable. She misses you. I mean I know she sees you every day in class but she misses seeing you outside of class. With the holiday's coming up you two should spend it together. I could head home and just hang around and just read the entire break. She deserves to have her family with her over the holiday. Well that's all I really wanted to say. I need to get to Transfigurations." Draco said.

After his little speech Draco goes and heads off.

Cedric stood there lost in thought until a first year approaches him.

"Professor." The timid eleven year old asks.

"What's up Connie?"

"I don't understand this."

"Okay, let's go back to the desk and I'll help."

She nods and smiles.

After the class ends Cedric goes in search for his little sister.

He finds her sitting in the courtyard with her face in a book.

He smiles and he goes over to her and sits next to her.

"Uses of Unicorn Horn. Interesting reading." He said looking at what she was reading.

Jumping and dropping her book Christi looks over.

"Hey." She said picking her book back up and going back to reading.

He grabs the book and marks her place.

"Can we talk?" he asks.

"I guess." She said.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was being an arse. I was just looking out for you. But Draco came up to me and talked to me. He told me you're miserable and that family should be together on the holidays. He even said that he was just going to head home and spend it reading the entire time so we could spend the holiday together. He's really got to love you if he's willing to do that."

She smiles a bit as tears run down her face and Cedric is alarmed.

"Hey why the tears!"

"They're happy tears." She said hugging him.

"I'm sorry too. I was being a brat as well. But I know the way you were acting was just to protect me." She said.

He smiles and hugs her back.

"Hey I gotta go. If I'm late to Potions Snape is going to give me a never ending detention sentence." She said taking her book back and heading to class.

When she gets there she sees Draco in their usual area of where they sit and she sits next to him and kisses his cheek.

"That was so unbelievably sweet what you did."

"Well I just want to see you happy again." He said.

She smiles and hugs him.

"We're on the road to redemption thanks to you." She says.

"Good." He said.

₤Christmas Day₤

Waking up and sitting up in her bed Christi looks out the window and sees it's snowing. She smiles and pulls her braided hair over her shoulder and pulls the hair tie off of the bottom of the braid and shakes her hair out letting it fall out into soft waves. She lies back and smiles. She and Draco had been owling daily but the last few days she hasn't gotten anything from him and it has her really worried.

She smells her favorite breakfast and she sits up and swings her legs over the side of her bed and her feet hit the cold hard wood floor. She shivers and she slips her slippers on then she grabs her robe and slips it on. She heads downstairs and hears someone knock on the door and Cedric go to get the door. She hears the door open then two voices and she frowns.

She gets downstairs and sees Draco standing in the doorway.

"DRACO!" she cries excitedly.

She runs over and throws her arms around him hugging his neck excitedly.

He wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close. The last two weeks had been long and miserable for two of them as the last they saw each other was at King James Station.

"I've missed you but how?"

"Cedric. He did this for you as a surprise."

She smiles and hugs her brother tightly.

"Merry Christmas little sister."

"Merry Christmas big brother and thank you. Nothing can top this, this year at least!" she giggles.

After a moment longer Christ pulls Draco inside and wipes off the snow flurries on him.

"Wait a minute you're not wearing any make-up! I knew something looked different!"

"Hey! No fair! I was caught totally off guard with this!"

"Still, you still look gorgeous without make-up."

She smiles and giggles.

"Look up." Cedric said chuckling and grabs the camera.

They look up and laugh.

"Mistletoe!" Cedric chuckles.

"Well you know the rule. You gotta kiss me." Christi giggles.

Draco smiles and leans down slightly and kisses her as Cedric snaps a picture.

"Picture perfect. I should send a copy of this to mum and dad."

"Do that dear brother and I hex you into next the century."

"Not allowed to use magic outside of school."

"You won't tell you would you babe?" she asks looking up at Draco with her puppy dog pout and her big eyes batting her eye lashes.

"Tell what?" he asks smirking.

"Good answer." She said kissing him.

He chuckles and kisses her.

"Okay time for gifts. I have to go and get a few more from my top secret hiding spot." Cedric grins.

"Hurry up!" Christi said as she went and fixed herself and Draco a plate to eat.

"I can't believe Cedric did this. I'm shocked." She said as he came back down.

"I'll be back. I have to go and get yours. Now I know why Cedric told me to hold off on owling them to you."

She runs upstairs and grabs Draco's gifts but changes quickly into a pair of faded jeans and a sweater shirt, then ties her hair up and lightly puts some make-up on.

While she's doing that Draco fiddles with the velvet box in his pocket nervously. He had already owled Amos and had talked to him about it and he approved now all he had to do was talk to Cedric and that scared him shitless.

"What's the matter Draco?" Cedric asks.

"I need to talk to you about something." He said taking a deep breath.

If he could face the Dark Lord he could do this. Well this was different. He was about to talk Cedric about something that was life changing and concerned his little sister.

"About?"

Draco takes a deep breath then lets it out.

"I want to ask for your blessing to marry your sister. I've already talked to your father and he's given it. But you and Christi are incredibly close and I wanted to ask you as well. I would do anything to keep Christi safe and happy. I would even take a killing curse for her just to keep her safe and alive."

Cedric sits back and digests what Draco just told him.

Before he could respond Christi came down with a forest green colored wrapped gifts with silver ribbon around the gifts.

"To your question, yes. Just remember what I told you when all of this started." Cedric said.

"I do and thank you."

Cedric nods and smiles. Christi was going to freak when Draco gave her the surprise of a lifetime and especially since she had no idea that this was going to happen.

The morning goes well and Amos and his wife were coming over for lunch. Amos had been sworn to keep it a secret as Draco was going to ask her at midnight on new years to start their new year off with a good note.

While Mrs. Diggory prepared lunch she ordered Cedric, Christi, Draco and Amos out of the kitchen.

Christi and Cedric had suggested a snow ball fight which quickly turned into a full blown war.

It was Christi and Draco versus Cedric and Amos. Christi quickly hits Cedric and laughs hysterically.

After an hour they head back inside laughing and wet.

"Oh you know we beat you!" Christi says laughing.

§New Years§

Christi, Cedric, and Draco were all getting ready to head out to Big Ben and the London Eye to watch the firework display.

Draco had made sure he had kept the ring hidden so that Christi wouldn't find it and the surprise wouldn't be ruined.

Waiting for Christi to finish up as she over slept when she went to take a nap that afternoon Draco and Cedric are downstairs talking.

"So you nervous?"

"Petrified, actually."

Cedric chuckles.

"It will be fine. Besides she's not suspecting a thing so that makes it even better."

Christi comes down and she was pulling on her coat.

"Sorry I took so long. I couldn't find my socks. Cinnamon took them and hide them under my bed with him." Christi said referring to her Tabby cat who came trotting downstairs at his name.

"Well let's go!" Cedric said.

They go and take a taxi over there.

When they get there Draco looks at the time.

"Forty-five more minutes." He mutters.

"What?" Christi asks.

"Nothing." He says.

She eyes him suspiciously but brushes it off.

Walking around and getting something to eat and hot coco to warm up they all sit down inside a café.

"Bloody hell it's cold out there." Christi said.

"I know." Draco said.

He looks over at the wall and sees the time.

'Fifteen minutes and counting.' He thinks.

Fifteen minutes later they were back outside and doing the classic countdown until midnight. By now Draco is so nervous his hands are shaking, his palms are sweating and he has the butterflies in his stomach.

'I wasn't even this nervous during my first Quidditch match!'

Then all of the sudden he's pulled from his thoughts as the fireworks start.

"Happy new year." Christi said kissing him.

"Happy new year and will you marry me?" he asks pulling the ring from his pocket and opening the box.

"Yes!" she squeals happily with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

He smiles and takes the ring out and slides it onto her hand.

She smiles and grabs him by his jacket and kisses him.

After a moment she pulls back smiling.

"Congrats baby sister." Cedric said.

"Thanks."

"Now I don't have to watch what I say neither does dad."

"Why would you have to watch what you say?"

"Because he asked me as well."

"Aw!" Christi smiles kissing him.

"So what are you going to tell everyone at school next week?" Cedric asks as they start heading home as everyone there had been drinking and they were partying and it was getting out of hand.

"No idea. One thing is for sure, Hermione, Ron and Harry will al freak out and say I've gone to the dark side but I don't really care. Let them think what they want to think."

ƛ Week Later ƛ

Walking into the Great Hall one morning Draco sees Harry, Ron and Hermione and they're all looking at the Marauder's Map. Harry's head bolts up and he looks right at him and glares with a look that could kill.

He turns and walks out pulling his tie out of his vest and heads toward the closest boy's bathroom. Once he gets in there he heads over to the sinks. He pulls his vest off and tosses it aside then turns the water on and throws water on his face to hide the tears rushing to his eyes.

Once word had gotten out that he and Christi had gotten engaged over the break and since then they hadn't left him alone about them "turning" Christi to the dark side. The select professors got them to stop as best as they could but to no avail.

Draco looks up and sees Harry standing behind him in the mirror. He pulls his wand and turns.

"Back off Potter."

"I will when you leave her alone."

"How many times do we have to tell you! IT WAS FORCED ON ME!" Draco said.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yells knocking Draco's wand from his hand and across the room.

Draco makes a bolt for his wand and he grabs it and throws a spell back at Harry but misses.

Harry throws one when Draco makes a run for the other side but misses and hits a bunch of pipes sending water spraying everywhere.

Harry follows after him and once he has Draco cornered he yells, "Sectumsempra!"

A bright light rushes from Harry's wand and hitting Draco directly making him yell out in pain and fall directly back. Harry stands there and watches as he starts bleeding profusely. All of the sudden Snape comes out of nowhere and starts muttering the counter spell three times. Draco's screams die and turn to moans and whimpers.

By the time Snape looks up Harry is long gone.

He lifts Draco and rush's to the hospital wing and lies Draco on one of the cots and calls for Madam Pomfrey and tells her to start applying Dittany to his wounds immediately then give him something for pain.

Once he's sure Draco will be fine he goes in search of Christi to inform her that Draco is in the hospital wing.

Storming into the greenhouses Christi storms into Cedric's class and grabs harry by his collar and pulls him back and hits him in the face breaking his nose and giving him a black eye all at once and breaking her hand.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING SELF RESPECT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US ALONE! YOU CAN'T GET THAT STUPID FUCKING DELUSION OUT OF YOUR HEAD!" she yells as Cedric grabs her and holds her back from doing more damage to Harry then she's already done.

"I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!"

"I don't need you protecting me! I need it from the people who are trying to kill us and you are now on that list! Just leave us alone and let us live our lives!" she growls as Cedric drags her out.

"What the hell is going on!"

"He used a curse he found in his Advanced Potion spells book. A spell apparently Professor Snape made while he was going here. The curse is a blade slashing its target repeatedly. He found it and used it on Draco! He nearly killed Draco in the boy's bathroom by the Great Hall. He's covered in slashes from the chest down. They're moving him to St. Mungo's right now and they won't let me go with him. They say that it's safer for me here and not there. If Snape hadn't showed up Draco would be dead right now. Just let me hit him a few more times then I'll be fine."

"No. Now go to class and keep yourself busy."

"Fine." She said pulling free from his grip and storming off.

She was going to really sneak off campus and go to St. Mungo's and see Draco. She didn't care. She had to see him. He was going to be terrified and possibly try something stupid.

She manages to get off campus and she has to think on how to get back to the muggle world.

She looks and thinks.

"Come on. Diggory think! THINK DAMN IT!" she says to herself.

She thinks and then she heads over to the station for the train and follows the tracks to London.

When she gets there she uses her invisibility cloak that she had gotten from Draco for Christmas. She throws it over herself and walks through the streets of London until she comes up to where it's hidden from the muggle's.

She enters then pulls her cloak off and runs over to the Inquiries desk.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Draco Malfoy. He was brought in with injuries from a curse."

"Fourth floor room 350C."

"Thank you!" she said and made a run for the stairs.

Getting there she sees Snape and Dumbledore coming her way. She throws the cloak over herself and covers her mouth and listens to what they're saying.

"How do you think young Miss. Diggory is taking the news?"

"She's probably beaten Potter to a bloody pulp by now. If Cedric has anything to with it he'd manage to stop her before she could inflict any serious damage. But if you ask me the boy deserves it." Snape said as they passed her.

She quickly and quietly made her way past them and threw the cloak off and ran into his room to find him being incredibly stubborn with healer in there with him.

"Draco, stop being so stubborn and let her help you!" Christi said.

"Christi had did you get here?"

"Followed the train tracks here from Hogwarts then used my cloak. I almost ran into Snape and Dumbledore thank Merlin for the cloak."

"Bloody hell your hand is swollen!" he said.

"That's from hitting Potter. Broke his nose and gave him a black eye. I would have done more if Cedric didn't pull me off. I think I broke my hand as well."

"You hit Potter!"

"Yes. As soon as Snape told me in DADA I saw red. I went grabbed my stuff, went to the dorm dropped my stuff there then went to the greenhouses and found him and hit him screaming at him. Then I snuck off to come here as they refused to let me come. Now behave." She said.

"I think my pompous git and bloody bastard persona had rubbed off on you."

"Maybe but I'm sick and tired of him spreading lies and what he did to you lit my very short fuse and I lost it and I went after him." She said.

"Looks like we're both really protective of each other."

"I guess so." They McGonagall head say from doorway.

"Bloody hell."

"Miss. Diggory, how did you get off campus?"

"I snuck off. I couldn't stay there or I would have done more damage to Po…Harry. He's been saying all of this untrue stuff about us and I was sick of it and him cursing Draco made me lose it and I hit him. I'm sorry but please just let me stay. I have my wand. I know the curse so if need to I can defend myself and Draco. Please Professor." Christi begs looking at her.

"Alright and there's no need for that. There are protection spells and charms put around the hospital just in case so none of the people after you will be able to find you."

She nods as McGonagall heads out.

Christi takes his hand in hers and links their fingers together and they talk quietly for a while until he falls asleep. Christi goes and leans her head against the edge of his bed and falls asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Two Years Later~**

Two years have passed and a year since the war and two years since Dumbledore's murder. Christi and Draco had gotten married in a small ceremony with only close friends and family there after the war was over. Not too long after they had gotten married they had, surprisingly, welcomed a baby boy. They had named him, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. They had followed Draco's family tradition of giving astronomical names started in the family by his paternal grandmother. Christi was currently pacing around the small boys room trying to get him to go down for a nap.

Draco walks in and leans against the door frame smirking.

Scorpius had inherited the Malfoy stubbornness.

"Having trouble?" he asks.

"Yes, he refuses to go down for a nap. He's a highly stubborn little boy."

"Here let me." Draco said going over to two.

She smiles and transfers the fussy little boy over to his father. As soon as he was in his daddy's arms Scorpius calmed right down and snuggled into his shoulder and went right to sleep.

"Show off." She mutters.

Draco laughs and goes and lies Scorpius in his crib then they head downstairs.

Just as they get down there Errol goes and flies into the window.

"What the hell?" Draco says going over and opening it.

"That's the Weasley's owl, Errol."

"What is he doing here?"

"No idea." Christi said as he flew over and dropped a letter in her hands.

"It's Hermione's hand writing." She frowns.

She quickly opens it and reads it.

"Well?" he asks.

"She, Ron and Harry, want to reconcile for what happened two years ago in our sixth year. For everything. I mean I guess now that Harry is the head of the Auror's office and they know who the Death Eaters are they actually believe us now. They want to meet up this weekend but Cedric is going to Romania, my mum and dad are going to Greece, you have a meeting with the school about being their new DADA Professor."

"I can reschedule."

"No it's fine. I'll bring him with me and see their reactions. That will be priceless."

"Okay, just you two be careful please."

"We will."

He goes and wraps his arms around her and kisses her softly.

"We have plan Scorpius' birthday party next week." Draco said.

Before she could respond Christi pulls out of his embrace and runs over to the sink and empties the contents of her stomach. Draco goes over and holds her hair back from her face and rubs her back as Cedric floo's in with his and Christi's parents.

"Is Christi okay?"

"Not sure. We were just talking and she just got ill all of the sudden."

"Christi?" her mother asks once Christi stops heaving.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Really."

"We can…"

"Daddy, I'm fine really, don't cancel your trip. You and mum have been waiting for this trip for a while. Go."

They nod and Cedric looks over at the table and sees the letter from Hermione.

"Are you planning on going this weekend?" he asks.

"Yes, the four of us, need this. Besides what harm can it do?"

"A lot of harm." He said.

"Cedric really. No harm can come out of this. If anything we don't reconcile and never speak to each other again."

"Alright. If anything goes wrong summon me and I'll rush home." Cedric said.

"Okay."

"So what made you get sick?" Amos asks.

"Well let's just say in six months Scorpius is going to have a brother or sister." Christi said smiling.

Draco smiles and picks her up and spins her smiling.

"Draco! Stop!" she giggles.

He smiles and sets her back down on her feet as he kisses her.

"Okay, not in front of the parents!" Amos teases.

Christi giggles and looks at her father.

"Daddy."

"Just teasing." He chuckles.

**~Saturday~**

Christi was getting Scorpius ready for the day out while Draco was getting ready for the meeting at the school.

"I am so nervous." Draco said trying to tie his tie but he was having trouble.

"Draco, calm down. You're going to do fine. Besides McGonagall knows you and what you can do with DADA. You know all their secrets and all their moves. Something that will be helpful."

He smiles and kisses her as she finishes off tying his tie.

"I love you." He mutters softly.

"Love you too. Now go." She said.

"Okay." He said going and gently kissing Scorpius on the forehead.

"Love you buddy, be good for your mum." He said.

After that he heads out.

Christi quickly gets ready then she goes and puts Scorpius in his stroller then she heads out.

She goes over to Diagon Alley and over to the Leaky Cauldron.

She gets in there then immediately sees Ron, Harry and Hermione.

She takes a deep breath then lets it out and looks at Scorpius.

"are you ready buddy?"

He just sneezes and scrunches up his face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She goes over to them.

"Well long time no see. It's been about a year now." Christi said smiling getting their attention and look over at her.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said.

"Whoa!" Harry said.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione said.

"I'm guessing all of you are shocked."

"More than shocked. Blown away!" Harry said.

Christi laughs.

"So you and Draco?"

"Right after the war. It was really small. Just close friends and family. Then a few months later Scorpius arrived. He was a total surprise. But we couldn't be happier right now." Christi smiles.

"That's good. Look Christi I am really sorry for the trouble I caused sixth year and especially about putting Ma…Draco in the hospital. I panicked and that was the first thing that came to mind. But you two were serious. The Mark was forced on him. We got a confession from Bill and Zeke. They told us everything from what happened the day the Mark was forced on him. He got it to protect you and to prevent Bellatrix from killing you."

"Yea."

"We're sorry for not believing you and everything and for nearly letting you two get killed last year in the war." Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it. You guys thought you were protecting me and I really appreciate it. I'm sorry to Harry for breaking your nose giving you the black eye the day you put Draco in the hospital. I was sick of everyone trying to prove he was a Death Eater and you doing that was the final straw."

Scorpius starts getting fussy and whines.

"Can I hold him? I can feed him if need be." Hermione asks.

"Sure and great. Just be warned he likes to spit up on people. He finds it funny."

Hermione laughs as Christi unstraps Scorpius from his stroller and picks him up.

"BLOODY HELL! He looks just like Draco!" Harry said.

"Tell me about it." Christi said as she handed Scorpius to Hermione.

He immediately goes to play with her hair making her laugh.

"Careful he's going through the hair pulling stage." She said handing Hermione the baby cereal she had made before she left the house.

"He's precious. Is he good?"

"He's a fantastic little guy."

"Where's Draco?" Ron asks.

"At Hogwarts. He was offered a position there as the new Defense Against Dark Arts position."

"Is he going to take it?" Hermione asks as she feeds Scorpius.

"No idea. He was a nervous wreck when he left the house today so hopefully he's calmed down by now." She said.

Half way through their lunch Draco comes in smiling.

"Babe!" he says and Christi looks up at him.

"What?" she asks.

"I got it! McGonagall and your dad vouched for me and I got it. At first the Twelve Governor's and the Ministry didn't think it was a good idea but she talked them into it. I got it!"

"THAT'S GREAT!" she says happily jumping up and hugging him tightly.

"Congratulations." Hermione, Ron and Harry all said together.

"Thanks." He said.

"I see Scorp has taken a liking to you guys."

"He likes Harry and me. He screamed bloody hell when Ron held him but stopped the moment Harry took him." Hermione giggles.

Draco laughs as Harry hands Scorpius to his father.

He smiles a semi gummy smile at his father. He had two teeth on top and two on the bottom.

"Dada!" Scorp said.

"DADA!" he repeats laughing.

"Is he?" Draco says.

"Yes, he is! He just started talking." Hermione said.

"So last I heard is that you and W…Ron are a couple." Draco asks Hermione shifting Scorpius to his other hip.

"Yea." She says going pink in the cheeks.

"You two are good for each other. What about you Harry? Anyone special?"

"Ginny." He said.

"Ron's sister right?" he confirms.

"Right." He said.

The five of them all sit down and talk as Scorpius laughs and hits the table with his hands laughing at anything and everything.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A squeal is soon to come! So keep your eyes out for it!


End file.
